Back in the greenhouse/Escape from the woman
This is the scene where back in the greenhouse and escape from the woman takes place in Ryan, Crash and the Snow Queen (2012). to the garden, Gerda and the witch are walking along) Woman: My sweet girl. And just tell me how did you do it? Is it a spell, some kind of potion, or is it magic? Gerda: I'm sorry ma'am, but I don't understand. Woman: Oo-oh. Well, look at that. Pretty clever for a young girl and your friends. Okay, far enough. Fine, let's make a deal. Sci-Ryan: What kind of a deal? Woman: What figure shall we start with? How about 2 dollars. No, no, no. 4 dollars, yes! That would be fair price. [Gerda hands a biscuit to Luta Gerda: Excuse me, but, we still don't know your name. Woman: Dear friends, you can call me grandma or auntie, or I can be your mother. No, really more of a sister aren't I? We can be sister, or better yet best friends. (As the woman speaks, Luta sees Orm he wants the biscuit, but she eats instead of sharing with him, and Orm walks away in anger) Gerda: You're kinda scaring us. Orla Ryan: Yeah. You're creeping us out. But we could stay here if we like. Woman: Silly. Tell me how you did it. I've been trying for 10 years. But I've never been able to make them smell like anything. Like except for manure, of course. I use it fertilizer. Gerda: I don't know, they just smell. Woman:Come now, sweet friends, just imagine the kind of money we make together, if we were to combine our affords. Queen Ryanara: You mean that's what you do? You sell flowers? Woman: Joy, my dear. I sell joy. (grabs Gerda and dance) As a bargain price of course. Gerda: A bargain. $5 for a flower that doesn't even smell. What's all this about? Woman: It's just business, you nenee. But don't worry about it. I shall teach you everything. Gerda: I'm sorry, but we got to go. Sci-Ryan: I agree with Gerda and now, I'm thinking, my friends and I should just get out of here. Ryan F-Freeman: I agree. Woman: You can't go! Crash Bandicoot: Whoa. Oisin Ryan: She kinda creeps me out. Meg Griffin: Yeah. And she have a crazy obsession with Gerda. Woman: I mean, I just can't let you go without making sure you have another cup of my delicious tea. I know you'll enjoy it. (She made Gerda a seat) Gerda: Okay, just one cup then. Woman: Yes, yes. Just one. That's all. (She picks up some berries and then walks as the vines block the way. Ryan, Meg and the TE became suspicious of the woman) Sci-Ryan: Something smells fishy about her. And for once, it isn't my laundry. Meg Griffin: I think you're right, Sci-Ryan. Crash, you, me and Ryan go with Orm, Oisin and Luta and see what she is up really up to. Crash Bandicoot: Sure, mate. Matau T. Monkey: Count on us. Sir Daniel Fortesque: We will. Orla Ryan: The rest of us will keep Gerda safe. Good luck, guys. And don't get caught. [They go through the vines and sneakily follow the woman. Until Orm grabbed Luta) Orm: Stop right there, you little rat! Oisin Ryan':' Orm, we don't have time for this. Orm: Sneaking around trying to get food for yourself, huh? Well, I oughta teach you a lesson for that! Meg Griffin':' You don't understand, Gerda could be in danger! Orm: What? Oh yeah? (He changed into his weasel form and Luta tells him everything) Orm: Really? That's bad. (He turns back into his real form) Crash Bandicoot: See what she mean? Orm: Come on, follow me. they continue to follow the lady, they see her adding the berry into the tea Woman: "Yes, yes. Just one." Is she really that stupid. I'll have her in my greenhouse keeping me company forever. (pours the tea into the cup) My little sister will keep me rolling in money. (She leaves carrying the tea to Gerda) Ryan F-Freeman: Come on. The coast is clear. What is the woman put in this tea? Meg Griffin: I don't know, my love. Oisin Ryan: Orm, can you taste the tea and find out what it is in, please? Orm: Okay, Oisin. observes the tea and get it on his finger and tastes it and then he drinks the whole thing, and he breaks wind that made Luta pass out Crash Bandicoot: What is in that tea, Orm? Orm: A potion for forgeting. Very cleaver. She sure is a nasty old witch. Meg Griffin: I guess she really is a Lady Clever Clogs. Crash Bandicoot: Maybe we could warn Gerda about this and the lady's plan to keep her forever. Ryan F-Freeman: Good idea. Meg and the few friends go just as Luta recovers [Then we go to Gerda and the others as the tea arrives) Trio Darkle':' Wow, this is the most freshing tea I've ever seen. Orla Ryan':' You said it. Let's drink it. Orm: Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on a second. Woman: Ah! A troll! (faints) Orm: Yeah, hi. Ryan F-Freeman: Hey, Gerda. What ever you do, do not drink that tea. Blazette Shimmer: Why, Ryan? I haven't tried that tea. Sean Ryan: Yeah, Ryan. Give the tea a chance. Orm: Come on guys, time to go. (He breaks wind again and it made Luta lose consciousness again, as the plant fans the lady) Gerda: Orm. Matau T. Monkey: Did you do that? You gotta warn someone before ya just toot your own horn. Orm: Sorry, it's the potion. Speaking of, the lovely lady here was gonna give you a forgetting potion. Sean Ryan: What?! Ryan's and Meg's team members: What? Crash Bandicoot: It's true. Ronnocx Lacey: A forgetting potion?! Well, it's better then poison. Woman: What're you saying?! Such lies! How dare you?! Gerda: Is that true? You wanted to poison me? Conaria Lacey':' Well, I think that is why Sci-Ryan's bro don’t trust people like that lady. Sci-Ryan: I agree. Sir Daniel Fortesque: Same here. Gerda: Let's go, Luta. Woman: You're not going anywhere! Unless I say so! IVY! a plant monster emerges from the ground Sir Daniel Fortesque: gulps and the others gasp in fear as Orm breaks wind again Evil Anna: Orm! Is that you? shrugs and they look at Luta, until the vines grab hold of Gerda and the heroes, as Luta tries to save, but ends up in the monster's mouth Matau T. Monkey: Get off me, you overgrown sunflower! Orm: You better let the folks go! Meg Griffin: That's right! struggles to break free as he hits the vines with a doll version of himself Matau T. Monkey Doll: Matau... Matau... Matau... T. Monkey to the rescue! (The vines grab Orm as well. Gerda struggles and then the tea spills on the plant causing it to get burned, and Orm is free and he grabs Luta and run) Ryan F-Freeman: Maybe we should run. Matau T. Monkey: Good idea. Sean Ryan: Run away, guys! Orla Ryan: Right behind you, dad! Sci-Ryan: Let's roll! Crash Bandicoot: Extreme exit! Technorganic Empire runs away from the lady Woman: What's wrong with you?! They're getting away! Capture that girl at once! (The plant made vines, as the woman gets her rake) Woman: '''Get them! [The plant has the woman ride on its back as it goes after the heroes as they try to escape) Maxima:' Faster, guys. They're gaining on us! Matau T. Monkey: Faster, guys! Faster! Sci-Ryan: Funny how a good plant and lady chase can give you an energy boost. Jessie Primefan: Less talking! More running! [They continue to run as the woman chases her, but she get trapped by the vines, and the plant goes underground and it resurfaces as the woman spits out dirt, and the heroes finally reached the exit, until the vine grabs Gerda's leg) '''Woman:' Oh no you don't! Sari Sumdac':' Gerda's in trouble! Bertram T. Monkey':' We gotta do something! Sir Daniel Fortesque: Like save her! Ryan F-Freeman: Don't worry, Gerda! I'll save you! plant tries to drag her back in, until... Woman: What?! and Ryan arrived. Ryan kicks the plant then he and Orm shut the door to the greenhouse, leaving the plant growl in plan as it goes back inside, and then tangles the woman in defeatCategory:Transcripts Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes